Cinco minutos
by Nybell
Summary: One-shot. Inuyasha reflexiona un poco acerca del tiempo y su fluir ¿Será algo bueno?


****DISCLAIMER: ****Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Bueno, esto salio en un momento de ocio y muuucho "tiempo" libre ^^ espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco minutos.<strong>

Son muy pocas las veces en que nos damos cuenta de lo relativo que puede llegar a ser el tiempo. Él más que nadie estaba de acuerdo con esto. Nunca antes se había preocupado por algo así, el tiempo era lo último en lo que realmente pensó con seriedad durante aquellos días, en los que merodeaba la perla de Shikon.

Los youkai y mononoke —e incluso un hanyou como él— no le tomaban importancia al paso del tiempo, era algo normal; seres como ellos lo dejaban fluir sin remordimientos, ya que después de todo era parte de la naturaleza misma. En cambio, los humanos parecían preocupados ante esto. Claro, él nunca lo notó sino hasta que comenzó a viajar con 3 de ellos.

Para empezar estaba la chica del futuro ¿El futuro? Exactamente, 500 años más de los que tenía el sengoku. Mucho tiempo. Las cosas entre su época y la de él eran totalmente diferentes ¿De verdad el fluir del tiempo había provocado todo eso? Por otro lado, el monje quien parecía querer disfrutar cada mínimo segundo de su existencia de una manera no muy honorable, porque tenía cierto tiempo para vivir debido al agujero en su mano; y la exterminadora, que en ocasiones también se mostraba preocupada por el tema.

¿Cuál era el problema con los humanos? El tiempo esto, el tiempo aquello ¿No podían dejarlo simplemente fluir? Algunos incluso deseaban controlarlo. Eso le parecía más ambicioso que su deseo de convertirse en un demonio completo. Pero claro, todos estos pensamientos habitaron su mente hasta el día en que se dio cuenta que había ocasiones en que medir el tiempo era algo inevitable.

Cuando Kagome se marchaba a su época; fue justo entonces que comenzó a tomar conciencia del tiempo y a medirlo. Incluso necesitó saber en cuanto tiempo los víveres que llevaban consigo empezaban a escasear, para poder hacer algo al respecto. Pronto, se vio envuelto en esas costumbres humanas.

—Una hora son 60 minutos —trató de explicarle Kagome. Aunque él no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

—Si es lo mismo ¿Por qué utilizan tantos nombres?

—Es más fácil decir que ha transcurrido una hora a decir que han pasado 60 minutos o 3600 segundos —explicó la chica, cansada de la conversación.

Pero él seguía sin comprenderlo del todo. 30 minutos es la mitad de una hora, 24 horas es lo que dura un día, un año dura 365 días… ¡Todo esto era tan molesto! Los humanos debieron trabajar en volverse menos vulnerables antes de ponerse a medir el tiempo y usar nombres ridículos y números tan complicados. Ellos y su forma tan absurda de pensar, nunca dejarían de sorprenderlo.

—El fluir del tiempo es relativo, Inuyasha —dijo Kagome. Cuando se trataba de hablar del tiempo, ella era la indicada.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Por ejemplo, cuando Sango-chan y yo vamos a las aguas termales, Miroku-sama y tú aseguran que tardamos mucho, en cambio, para nosotras solo ha pasado muy poco.

Eso si lo entendía, incluso lo había experimentado. Cuando Kagome esta cerca, el tiempo parece fluir demasiado rápido, cuando menos lo piensa ya esta anocheciendo; pero cuando ella se encuentra en otro lugar pareciera que la noche nunca llegara.

Así que el tiempo debía fluir de manera distinta para cada quien; era complicado, seguramente por eso los youkai preferían no tomarlo en consideración; pero si deseabas vivir con un humano debías tenerlo muy en cuenta. Quizás la diferencia radicaba en que la vida de un youkai es mucho más larga comparada con la de un humano.

Tras haber vivido tantas cosas y convivido con las personas, ahora notaba y comprendía realmente que el tiempo era importante para ellos, porque su vida no sería eterna y a veces llegaba a ser efímera. Para irse de este mundo completamente satisfechos, debían tener en cuenta el transcurrir del tiempo para no desaprovecharlo. Esto le parecía agotador, así que después de todo, tal vez los humanos no eran tan débiles.

¿Empezaría él también a contar el tiempo? No lo sabía, quizás sólo lo hiciese cuando fuera necesario. Aun no se le daban del todo bien los términos que Kagome le había definido. Además, si se preocupaba ahora por esas cosas, dejaría fuera lo que era más importante…

—Inuyasha ¿Aun no encuentras nada? —preguntó su compañera, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—No, no he visto ningún lugar adecuado. Todo esta cubierto por arbustos

—Creo que esta noche no tendremos donde dormir. —Suspiró pesadamente la chica.

—No te preocupes por eso, Kirara y los demás tendrán más suerte.

—Eso espero… llevamos horas buscando.

—Para mi sólo han sido 5 minutos…

—¿Eh?

—Si a ti te han parecido horas, a mi me han parecido 5 minutos… siempre es así cuando estoy contigo, Kagome —murmuró Inuyasha, haciendo uso de lo que ella le había explicado acerca de los minutos y las horas.

La chica lo observó con sorpresa durante un momento y luego completamente ruborizada desvío su mirada. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero la vio ponerse feliz después de eso. Otra vez los humanos y sus misteriosas reacciones. Sólo había dicho la verdad, o más bien, había pensado en voz alta.

Suspiró mientras dejaba de lado el debate del tiempo, pensar demasiado en eso no era su estilo. Ahora lo preocupante era ¿Qué demonios sucedía en la cabeza de una chica? Más precisamente en la cabeza de _esa_ chica. Otra vez estaba aventurandose en algo complejo; pero ya tendría _tiempo_ para aprender que hay cosas inexplicables en el mundo.


End file.
